The Ancient Quarry
Overview The Ancient Quarry is located west of Gran Soren, connecting Southern and Central Gransys. The eastern entrance is from the The Ancient Quarry (Estan Plains), and the western exit is approximately halfway between The Shadow Fort and the Rest Camp in the Devilfire Grove region. The quarry consists of a main tunnel running from exit to exit, via a central area where quarrying has taken place, there are a number of side and minor tunnels. An Abandoned Mine is located off the main route through the quarry, consisting of a forge, and human made tunnels. On first stepping into this area, it will be filled with bandits and monsters, and the grills of its main gates will be lowered; the merchant Alon will be loitering directly outside the eastern entrance to this area. Eliminating the monsters, and opening the gates for Alon are part of the quest Of Merchants and Monsters. Once the quarry has been cleared and the quest finished, The Ancient Quarry will become a safe zone, allowing the Arisen to run through without fear of monsters or loss of stamina. Alon will then move to the Abandoned Mine, and set up a shop that supplies some useful warrior and fighter equipment. The quarry serves as a useful shortcut from Gran Soren to The Shadow Fort, more so once free of monsters. Further, it can be used to access the northern section of Gransys before completion of Off With Its Head. Seven days after acquiring the Promissory Notes two miners near the entrance will have excavated two additional mine tunnels containing four new treasure chests. Related quests *Of Merchants and Monsters (open the gates and clear the mine of all monsters). *Search Party (collect all five Journal Entries) *A Bookkeeper's Bind (Alon sells 2 Promissory Notes) Enemies Before completing Of Merchants and Monsters the quarry contains the following enemies: *Ogre (x 3) *Goblins (x 8) *Bandits (x 6) *Skeleton Knight (x 1) *Undead (x 6) *Giant Bat (x 4) *Snake (x 2) *Rats (x 4) *Spiders (x 6) People After completing Of Merchants and Monsters the mine becomes populated with people: all have escort quests that will start from the notice board at the Union Inn in Gran Soren. The guards want to go to Bloodwater Beach, and they offer some decent rewards. The miners want to visit the Shadow Fort but they offer only mediocre rewards. *Alon - Shopping (sells unique "Berserk" anime gear) *Nilson and Robyn (miners) *Ser Samwell and Ser Constans (guards) Loot The following items may be found (refer to map) : *Chest in the Abandoned Mine where Alon makes his shop : Reinforced Longbow or Thousand Troops *Chest in the room east of Abandoned Mine: Ogre Strategy Vol. 2 *First chest in the central area, right wall : Final Journal Entry *Second chest in the central area, right wall : Bronze Bangles *Chest in the far south east part of the quarry : Ogre Bone or Helical Archistaff *Chest in the far south east part of the quarry hidden atop the stones : Ferric Talon, Scalding Razors, or Eden's Warden *Chests in the southwest part of the quarry : Knight's Mantle, Adventurer's Cloak, Angel's Periapt, Downcuffs & Cuisses, or Battle Greaves After completing Of Merchants and Monsters quest (after approximately 7 in-game days) , four secret chests become available (refer to map) : *Chest A (left fork, past the pressure switch) :Iron Headgear, Iron Helm, Sectional Iron Plate, Iron Lorica, Iron Vest, Iron Manicae, Iron Armguard, or Iron Cuisses. * Chest B (left fork) : Salomet's Secret, Tagilus's Miracle, Steel Nut Salve, or Decoction of Bandlily. * Chest C (right fork, previously a dead end): Rousing Perfume, Balmy Perfume, Monk's Periapt, Veteran's Periapt, or Banker's Periapt. * Chest D (right fork) : Tight Cinquedea, Cutlass, Steel Greatsword, War Blade, Mounted Pale, Thousand Troops, or Bloodthirsty Beak. Items ( re-spawn after 3 days) * Sour Ambrosial Meat (behind destructible crates, near the chest containing the Final Journal Entry) * Sour Beast-Steak (near the chest containing the Final Journal Entry) * Festival Pie (x 4, three are near the chest containing the Final Journal Entry) * Salubrious Brew (near the chest containing the Final Journal Entry) * Rotten Beast-Steak (x 2) * Rotten Scrag of Beast (x 2) * Sour Scrag of Beast (x 2, across from Alon's shop) * Curious Wine * Cloudwine (x 3) * Sobering Wine (on a ledge near a Rotten Scrag of Beast and White Sage) * Harspud Milk (x 2, across from Alon's shop) * Harspud Juice (x 2, across from Alon's shop) * Apple Mining The mine contains a large amount of mining points, which yield either Rock, Copper Ore, Silver Ore, Gold Ore, Unremarkable Ore, Burst-Rock, Firefly Stone, or Ancient Ore (rare). Can be gathered * Tuft of Hair in scatter piles near to where the ogres where found (ogre nests) * Skull Pawn Travel Knowledge Star #1: Have a pawn comment on the pressure plate for the gated room that contains the Quarry Key. Star #2: Have a pawn acknowledge the locked wooden door in the miners' barracks that requires the Quarry Key to open. This star is very easily missed as pawns only comment if the door is still locked and you may have to wait a few seconds for them to do so. Star #3: Reach the central room that contains the second pressure plate and an Ogre. Achievements/Trophies Simply enter into to unlock the achievement/trophy Into the Ancient Quarry Gallery Dragon's Dogma - The Ancient Quarry Map Location.png|Area Map Category:Locations